Fairy Tale Endings
by Second Sun
Summary: Lulubell didn't believe in fairy tales ever since she became a Noah. Tyki was about to change that. Fluff alert. Some TykixLulubell and a tiny bit of TykixRoad


A/N: Well, well. I actually finished this a little early. I apologize for this being short. I am trying to work myself up to a longer word count. Expect a couple more one shots or one shot collections before I take on a multi-chapter story. I probably will continue to write about DGM.

Don't get your expectations up for this one folks. I like it but it's not my favorite thing in the world. Let me know if you think I should write a sequel or not. I think there could be more to this. Anyway, Thanks and Enjoy

* * *

><p>Every fairy tale begins with once upon a time or some silly variation of such. The narrator introduces a prince or princess who is plagued by some trouble but overcomes all obstacles and marries their true love. And they lived happily ever after.<p>

Lulubell hated fairytales. She hated them because they were lies. Lies that were sugarcoated to look appealing. Lulubell had once desired a fairy tale life. She was much younger and much more naive then. It was before her Noah family days. She dreamed of marrying a nice wealthy man, acquiring a well paying job, and raising a good number of children. She had it all planned out. Her wedding would be huge and lavishly decorated. Lulubell's wedding dress would be over the top as well. How else would it be for such a beautiful girl? But then her inner Noah decided that her life of fairy tales should come to an abrupt halt. And it did.

Now Lulubell sat on her velvet-cushioned chair with her hand lazily held out in front of her as Mimi filed her nails.

"Lulubell-sama," Mimi said with admiration. "You look beautiful tonight." Lulubell made no response except to hold out her other hand. "Are you excited about the party?" the Akuma asked.

"No," she said coldly.

"Oh," Mimi said with a touch of sadness. She didn't say anything more.

"It's a foolish masquerade in which the Noah go parading around like show ponies. There really is no point to it." Lulubell said.

"But Miss Lulubell, isn't it grand though? All the pretty dresses and the dancing and the food." Mimi stopped filing the Noah of Lust's nails and looked out into nothing. "It's like a fairy tale,"

"Don't be foolish, fairy tales aren't real," Lulubell said. She stood up and let her robe fall to reveal her white silken slip. "I'm going to get dressed." Lulubell walked over to her closet and picked out a deep plum ball gown. Mimi scurried over to her side and helped the Noah slip into the garment. The Akuma grabbed the strings from her mistress' corset and pulled. Lulubell looked paper-thin.

"Ah! Lulubell-sama you must be the most beautiful person in the world." She pulled Lulubell's hair back into a bun and stuck a diamond flower pin in her hair. Lulubell slipped on some shoes and gracefully walked to the door. "Make sure my bed is ready upon my return." She said. Then Lulubell left. She walked down the hall approaching the source of music. Turning a corner she found herself at the top of a grand staircase looking over the evening festivities. She could see Road running about wearing a lavender dress. The twins were sulking by the punch bowl. Shyril was dancing with his wife. She frowned. The earl was nowhere to be found. Neither was Tyki. "No matter." She thought. Lulubell descended the stairs attracting several stares from all the available men at the party. Lulubell didn't give them a single glance. She walked over to where Sheryl was standing after the song ended. He was currently urging his companion to go out and dance. He looked up and his official manner switched to that of smugness.

"Lulubell, you've decided to join us. I've had many men ask you where you were." He said taking her hand and kissing it. His wife gave her a smile. Lulubell remained quite stoic and said nothing in reply. "Would you like something to drink? Wine perhaps? To get you in the mood to dance?" Sheryl offered.

"I am fine." Lulubell said brushing him aside.

She didn't notice Tyki watching her from the dance floor. He currently was waltzing with a woman he hardly knew. It was obvious she was quite taken by him but Tyki was less than enamored with the redheaded floozy. He spun her around and made eye contact with Road who was grimacing as a chatty boy around the Twins' ages led her in dance. The song soon came to an end and the couples bowed and curtsied to one another before they scurried off to get refreshments or find a new dance partner. Road approached Tyki.

"Find anyone you fancy?" Tyki asked his adoptive niece. Road took Tyki's hand as the next song began to play. They began to swirl around the room.

"No. All these humans are pathetic." Road said making the space between them smaller.

"Road. You're father is watching." Tyki warned as he dipped her close to the floor. Road snorted at his observation.

"So?" she said. Tyki made no response except to give her an exasperated look. He looked over to where Lulubell was standing. She was surrounded by a group of men. They seemed to be attempting to coerce the Noah of Lust to dance. She was giving them all her irritated glare but all of them were either too thick to notice or idiotically ignoring it.

When the song ended, Tyki bowed to Road and left her side. Road shrugged her shoulders and went off to find the twins. Tyki walked over to where Lulubell was standing and pushed his way through the circle of men.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." He said. He turned to Lulubell. "I've been looking for you my dear. I know how eager you are to be here. Shall we dance to make time pass faster for you?" Tyki held out his gloved hand. Lulubell looked at it with consideration and amusement dancing in her eyes. She lifted a delicate, manicured hand and placed it in his.

"I would be honored Lord Tyki." She said, making the other men scowl. Tyki led Lulubell to the dance floor. Immediately, her facial expression returned to annoyance. "I was fine." She said.

"But you were annoyed." Tyki countered as he placed a hand on her delicate waist. Lulubell placed her hand on his shoulder and made no response. Tyki smirked and the music began. It was a fast waltz. He led the woman around the dance floor in a random pattern of spins and steps and pivots. He spun her around so her back was to his. Lulubell gave a startled gasp. He heard Tyki chuckle in her ear.

"Did I surprise you?" he whispered to her. She gave no response except to step on his foot in retaliation. Tyki grimaced. "Was that really necessary?" Lulubell spun around to face him.

"Yes" she said dryly.

The two continued dancing for the rest of the party. No one dared disturbed the two as it was as though they were lost in their own world – a world dictated by lust and pleasure. Sheryl and Road were not the least bit surprised.

When the clock finally struck midnight, the guests began to depart. The Noah stood in a single line and greeted each guest as they left. All but Lulubell that is. She had decided to slink back to her room to avoid the boo coos of men pursuing her attentions. Tyki shook the hand of a couple of men before one approached him holding a bracelet. Lord Mikk, he said giving a bow.

"I found this on the floor. I do believe it is Mrs. Lulubell's. Please give her my regards."

Tyki took the jewelry from the man's hand and nodded his head in appreciation.

"I shall." He said.

It wasn't long until the manor was empty except for the Noah. The twins looked bored. Sheryl and his wife were talking to Road. The Earl had finally made an appearance as the last guests had walked through the doors to return to their homes.

"Good evening, Tyki-pon" he greeted when everyone had left.

"Good evening," Tyki responded.

The Earl smiled (not that it ever seemed like he wasn't) "Is that Lulubell's bracelet? You should give it back to her before she gets angry."

"I know." Tyki said. He clamped his hand over it and started for the stairs. His older brother caught him in an embrace first.

"Are you leaving us dearest brother? And without even saying goodnight?" Sheryl complained. "You could at least give me a goodnight kiss."

Tyki narrowed his eyes. "No. Goodnight. I will see you tomorrow." He phased through his older brother and walked up the stairs leaving Sheryl crying to himself much to the amusement of the others.

Lulubell's room wasn't too hard to locate. In fact it was arguable the easiest to find. Road said because it was because her door was so lavishly decorated. Tyki thought it was because the air around it smelled of roses. It made goose bumps appear on his gray skin. He knocked on the door. He heard a scuffle.

"Who is it?" a nasal voice asked.

"It's Tyki." He responded rolling his eyes. That akuma of hers really got annoying quickly. He heard Lulubell command her to open the door. Tyki stepped through.

"You can leave now." She said to her akuma.

"Yes, Thank you Lulubell-sama!" the girl said. She exited the room. Lulubell gave Tyki a cold glare. She was standing in the center of her room only clad in a thin robe. Her hair was down and looked a bit wavy. She smelled of sweet perfume and mint.

"You could have phased through the door," she said.

"I could have" Tyki replied. "But I didn't. I do have manners Lulu."

"I see. You also have my bracelet."

"Yes. I thought you might miss it before you retired for the evening."

Lulubell took it from Tyki and sat on her bed. He watched her as she placed it on the bedside table.

"You're welcome your highness," Tyki said. He turned to exit from her room. His steps seemed to echo.

"Thank you," Lulubell said softly. Tyki stopped in his tracks and smiled. He turned to face her and bowed, taking his top hat off his head.

"My pleasure, darling." Tyki left the room and the door resonated with a satisfying click. Lulubell took the bracelet from her table and traced the silver beads. She smiled.

Maybe fairy tales could exist.


End file.
